ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Akitsu Otake
'Akitsu Otake '(大竹 秋津 Ohtake Akitsu) is a 16 year old girl who is friends with Makoto Sayama, Hibari Oume, and Kiyose Matsumoto. As of Chapter 26, she is the new master of Slow. In the past of the 1900s of Japan, Akitsu was male Mitsubishi A6M Zero pilot in World War II and was Slow's chronologically first master. Appearance Akitsu is an unusually tall girl for her age, one of the few that is near Yamato Agari's height, and has bright, and has green hair that is usually tied up in a loose ponytail by an equally green, transparent scrunchy. Because of her occupation as a student, she is most often seen in her Senjo Academy uniform and is always seen wearing earrings shaped like bamboo stalks. She carries around a kendo sword with her, which often threatens Yamato Agari with. At Sayama's birthday party she wears chopsticks in her hair, a white shirt with a ribbon tied into the collar, and a dark skirt. Once Akitsu gains ICON suit, she wears strapless, one-piece leather bodysuit, a choker, wrist cuffs, her scrunchy become spike and crown-like, and tight-high boots Gallery Ohtake_Color.jpg|Akitsu in her kendo gear 569.12.jpg|10-years-old Akitsu Otake's_ICON_Suit.jpg|Akitsu's ICON suit Personality A bit of a tomboy, Akitsu has shown to have a direct, blunt, and aggressive personality and is easily annoyed by either Yamato Agari or Hibari Oume. She is quick to put up a fight, but is a good person at heart. Upon learning about her past life, Yamato humorously links Akitsu's rough character to the fact she was once a man. Akitsu shown to be strong-willed and have good morals, willing to protect her friends at any cost. She is also hard to fool and to make believe, as she didn't believe Oume when she said a bus got cut in two that the train station. Relationships Rune Kodaira Akitsu has a crush on Rune since she was young, and is inclined to being overly concerned with him, as she inquired about him and threatened Yamato when he doesn't show up for school. Akitsu tends to blush whenever he's around and is rather flusters in his presence. At Sayama's birthday party, Oume teases her for texting Rune "like crazy" when he was late. However, Rune doesn't returns Akitsu's feelings since he loves Yamato. Upon becoming a good dôji master, Akitsu and Rune are on opposite sides, but she still has feelings for him. Despite her feelings, Akitsu fight Rune if he threatens her friends. Although, her feelings for him restrict herself from seriously harming him, which the latter uses to his advantage. Hibari Oume Akitsu is constantly annoyed by Oume, dating back to at least before Ultimo Ulate. She has expressed dislike of Oume's loud and obnoxious behavior, telling her to calm down in Chapter 3 when she was trying to tell her about the bus incident. Besides from this, Akitsu and Oume are shown to be rather good friends, with Akitsu calling her by her nickname, "Ume". Yamato Agari As with Oume, Akitsu has also been known to hate his loud and idiotic personality, always insulting him. She often threatens him with her kendo sword, and in Ultimo Ulate Part I she did once hit him with it. She knows of his crush on Sayama, and as a result, quips him about her when he is acting stupidly. Despite her tough behavior on Yamato, she is willing to protect him and knows he'll puts through in a tough situation. Slow In Chapter 26, Akitsu has been revealed to be the back-up master of Slow after Machi Shina retired her position. In the past of the 1900s of post-war Japan, Akitsu was first given Slow by Roger Dunstan when Akitsu was a male army pilot. Although much of their present relationship is unknown, they apparently gotten to level of understanding with each other to unlock the second level of their ICON after Makoto Sayama told her about it. In addition, Slow has accepted Akitsu as his master and always defends her. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Slow into a human, Slow chooses to live with Akitsu and is seems to undergoing training at her family dojo. Abilities Akitsu knows the art of Kendo, and demonstrated these abilities in Ultimo Ulate, with her attacking Yamato in Ultimo Ulate Part I, and later K in Ultimo Ulate Part II. However, Rune commented that she's too straightforward and easy to predicted, making her attacks easy to dodge. Trivia *In Chapter 21, Yamato mentions that Akitsu's family owns and lives in a traditional dojo, explaining how she came to know kendo. *The length of her hair varies; in earlier appearances, it was drawn shoulder-length, while in later chapters it is drawn waist-length. *According to her profile in the Data Compilations, she belongs to the kendo club at her school. Category:Characters Category:Female